Little Chaton
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: Companion Story to Little Lady: Marinette was not the only Ladybug to capture Adrien's heart, and Felix was not the only Cat Noir who caught Bridgette's eye.


**Author's Note: This is a Companion Story to Little Lady. I would recommend reading that story first before reading this one.**

Adrien liked looking outside at night. The Paris lights always added a bright glow of magic to the air. But the real magic, as his Mother would tell him, was in the sky with the stars hanging up in the dark. But the bright lights of the city hid the natural glow of the stars from view, something Adrien disliked. One of his fondest memories was when he visited the countryside with his Mother. They had laid down on a blanket one night, watching the stars. Adrien had fallen asleep right next to his Mother, but he cherished that memory under the stars.

He let out a small pout, scrambling up on his stool as he tried to open the window. He was successful, but was still too short to see upward. He grabbed the edge, hoisting himself up to where his head was poking out, his hair blowing in the soft night wind.

He looked out, a wide smile on his face as he was overcome with excitement at what he was doing. For a moment, he felt as if he could fly.

"Oh my! Little one, what are you doing?" a sudden voice asked.

Adrien jerked back, nearly losing his grip in the window sill, only for strong hands to steady him. He looked up into the blue eyes of his rescuer, the rest of her face hidden by a red mask. Her smile was kind, but her eyes were alight with concern. She was clothed in a deep red, her long, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail.

She gently set him down on the stool with one gloved hand, the other hand holding onto what looked to be a thin wire, the only thing keeping her from falling. "You could get hurt," the woman said gently.

He ducked his head, aware that he could be in trouble. "I just wanted to see the stars," he mumbled quietly. "My Mommy likes to see the stars too."

The woman's gaze softened. "I like looking at the stars too," she said, causing him to look up at her.

He smiled. "There are so many! But I fell asleep when Mommy took me out. But I think they're pretty."

The woman laughed. "That they are," she agreed. She cocked her head thoughtfully. "How old are you?"

Adrien held up his fingers. "I'm six! But when I'm seven, Daddy said he'll take me and Mommy to London."

The woman smiled. "Really? I love London. It's so busy and large."

Adrien nodded eagerly. "This is my first time!"

"Well, I think you're going to have fun in London," the woman said, swinging slightly on the wire she was holding. "But be sure to be careful when you open your windows. I don't want you falling out. You could get hurt and it will make your Mommy and Daddy sad."

Adrien deflated at the idea of upsetting his parents. "But you're outside," he pointed out.

The woman paused. "Yes, I am. But I'm a grown up and I practiced a lot."

"Then I will practice too," Adrien said determinedly.

A look of panic showed on the woman's face. "Um, no no. Don't practice," she said quickly.

"But I want to see the stars," he said sadly.

The woman tilted her head, biting her lip. "How about this," she said. "I can take you to the rooftop and show you some of the stars you can see if you promise not to do this again without an adult around."

Adrien nodded excitedly. "Okay!" he said, jumping on his stool and reaching for the red-clad woman. She reached in, gently lifting him up and out of his room. He wrapped his small legs around her waist and his arms around her neck, just as he would with his parents. The cool night air of Paris touched him as he left the safety of his room. All at once, he realized how high up he really was and he clung to the woman tighter, her suit soft yet firm.

"Are you okay?" he heard the woman ask, her breath tickling his ear. She stayed where she was, sturdy and strong.

Adrien nodded, still staring at the streets below him. Looking up, he saw all the buildings and bustling people below him. His green eyes widened in wonder.

"It's so big!" he squealed, bouncing slightly in the woman's arms. "Are we flying?"

He heard her soft breath of laughter. "Well, not exactly," she said. "But close." She swung forward before leaping upward, the sound of the wire pulling them up the building. Using one hand, the woman scaled Adrien's large house, landing on the rooftop with a silent thud. She gently set him down and Adrien could only let out an excited squeak as he jumped on the roof. This was a new experience for him, something he never would have thought he would get to do. The roof was so big and he wanted to run, but in the back of his mind, he realized that it was also unsafe for him. But that only added to his excitement.

"Look at the stars," he heard the woman say, catching his attention. He looked in her direction, finally getting a clearer view of her. She was tall and slim, the red in her suit a wonderful contrast to her long, dark hair. Her blue eyes were aglow with concern, yet amusement.

He scampered to her side, looking upward. "There!" he said excitedly. "A moving star!"

The woman chuckled as she sat down on the roof. "I think that is a plane," she said softly. She looked around at the sky, tips of her hair falling back. "I do not think you can see the stars in the city as much as you can in the countryside."

Adrien was still looking up, feeling a small twinge of disappointment. "No, they're hiding," he said quietly.

"But maybe you'll see them some other time," she said quickly, attempting to lift his spirits.

He nodded. "Yeah, maybe in London too." He shyly looked over at her. "Since you can fly, can you touch the stars?"

She blinked before letting out soft laughter, the sound like tinkling bells. "No," she said. "But sometimes, I feel like I can touch them."

"But you can fly," he said.

"Not really," she answered. "But sometimes, I like to think that I can."

Adrien bounced. "Can you take me flying?"

The woman blinked. "Well, I don't know. Your parents might get worried if you're gone." She then frowned. "As a matter of fact, did they ever warn you about strangers?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes. They said not to talk to them without an adult that I do know." He smiled. "But don't worry. You're not a stranger."

The woman grinned in amusement. "How come?" she asked.

"Because you're not dressed like a normal stranger," he answered, pointing at her red and black spotted jumpsuit. "Why are you dressed like that?"

The woman glanced down at her outfit. "Well, it helps me do my job," she answered.

Adrien cocked his head. "What job?"

Her eyes twinkled. "It's a secret," she said, her tone hushed.

Adrien nodded. "Oh, okay. My Daddy might like the design of your outfit. He makes clothes."

She smiled. "Does he?"

He nodded. "Yep. Daddy does it for his job, but sometimes he gets too busy. But Mommy always tries to drag him out of his work." He frowned, concerned. "I heard Mommy once say that his work will be...the death of him." He looked up, worried. "I don't want my Daddy to die."

Surprisingly, the woman laughed. "Oh, Little Chatton. I don't think he's going to die. It just means he works too much, I think."

"Oh I know," Adrien said quickly. "Mommy said he's a work-o-holmic."

"Workaholic," the woman corrected with a giggle. "You're so cute."

Adrien couldn't help but beam. He had been called cute many times by strangers and distant family, but only his Mother called him cute while sounding like she truly meant it. He liked hearing it from this woman as well. Now that he had ceased talking, he realized just how tired he was, a tiny yawn escaping his mouth.

"I think it's time you get a cat-nap," the woman said.

Adrien tiredly shook his head. "No, I'm not tired." He hugged his knees to his chest, looking up at the sky. "I still want to see the stars."

The woman moved forward silently, wrapping her arm around him and drawing him close. Adrien instinctively drew in closer, feeling the warmth and sudden protection she had to offer. Her suit was surprisingly soft as he rested his head against her side, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Are you a fairy?" he asked softly, eyes closing.

He never heard the woman's answer as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Ladybug silently leaped through the window, careful not to jostle the little boy she held in her arms. His blond hair fell away to reveal his peaceful expression, his mouth slightly open as his head rested on her shoulder.

She scanned the large room, spotting the bed and silently walking toward it, setting him gently down and tucking him in.

Her face broke out into a soft smile as she gazed at the little boy. She couldn't help but squeal silently at how cute he was. Children always managed to get to her, and this one was no exception. When she had first seen him leaning out his window, the danger of falling quite large, she had rushed over to him, praying that he would not fall.

What really touched her heart was how a young child such as him wanted to see the stars. He was really precious and cute.

She gently touched his face, glancing at him once more before she leaped across his room and out the window, the Paris night embracing her once more. She ran across rooftops, breathless and giddy as she leapt into the night. Pretty soon, she was followed by another; a dark shadow emerging and joining her, his pale eyes the only light in the dark.

"And what have you been up to?" Cat Noir asked, a playful glint in his eyes.

She smiled, increasing her speed as it became a silent race between the two of them. "I had to take care of a civilian," she answered. Cat Noir tilted his head at that, but said nothing else. No one really knew much about the Ladybug and Cat Noir that prowled the streets of Paris at night, stopping crime when the police could not. That was how they liked it; the secrecy and mystery worked for them.

"You don't have to worry," she said, leaping onto another roof. "He's a child and no one will believe him if he talks."

Some of the tension left Cat Noir. "A child?"

"He was hanging out his window, trying to see the stars," she answered.

Cat Noir huffed. "Children can be so careless," he muttered, but she heard him.

"They can be so innocent that the dangers of life escape them," she replied. She looked up with a small frown, wondering how late it was. "Shall we call it a night?" she asked, a bit breathless from the running and conversation.

Cat Noir nodded, both their paces slowing down. "Best to get home before your husband finds you gone," he said with a smirk.

She grinned. "Oh, he won't mind," she said playfully. "He likes it when I become Ladybug."

"He won't mind that you are in the presence of a handsome, masked man?" Cat Noir said, drawing closer to her. She tilted her head up to look into his grey eyes. "My dear, I would be very upset if my wife was hanging with the likes of me."

She playfully tugged at his messy blond hair. "Jealous?"

"I don't know," he said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "I think I might have some competition with that child."

She laughed. "You just might," she agreed. "He is such a cutie."

"And I am not?" he asked, tilting his head with a smirk.

She hummed. "Well, you were." Then she ducked out of his hold with a laugh, running in the direction of their apartment and home, well aware that he was following her.

* * *

She did not know what possessed her to patrol in the same area as the child, but she found herself curious. Swinging by toward the manor, she stopped upon seeing the same window open with Adrien leaning out. Seeing her, he smiled, waving to her and releasing his hold on the window sill.

She was there in an instant, placing her arms around his waist and setting him back down in his room, landing beside him.

"Little Chaton, you can't do that," she said, looking at him. "You could get hurt."

He nodded. "I know, but I wanted to see you and tell myself that it wasn't a dream. And I wanted to show you this!" he exclaimed, shoving a book in her face. "See? It's a book about fairies! But I couldn't find one that looked like you."

Ladybug blinked in surprise, trying to make out the book in the dark. But Adrien had shoved the book into her hands and scampered over to turn a small lamp on, offering some light. She glanced at the book, noting the sparkles and colorful designs on the cover. "It looks interesting," she started slowly, intrigued.

"Will you read it with me?" he asked, standing by shyly.

It was on the tip of Ladybug's tongue to offer an excuse when she looked up to meet those wide, hopeful green eyes. She smiled. "Sure." After all, Cat Noir could handle patrolling for a while on his own. She'd make it up to him eventually. Maybe she'd make him those rasin free oatmeal cookies for him.

Adrien smiled, scrambling up next to her when she sat down. He stood at her side hesitantly before she smiled softly, encouraging him to sit on her lap. "Which fairy is your favorite?" she asked.

"This one," he answered, pointing to the fire fairy. "Because she's red and almost looks like you. I don't really like fairies, but I wanted to read this one and see if it had you in it."

Ladybug chuckled. "Well, I'm not really a fairy," she said.

Adrien blinked. "Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "But why do you fly around?" he asked.

"Because it is my job," she answered, flipping through the book. "I help protect people."

Adrien cocked his head, interested. "Like a superhero?"

She shrugged. "Yes, kind of like a superhero."

"Cool!" Adrien exclaimed. "So what's your superhero name? Do you have a secret identity? Can you tell me? I promise I'll keep it a secret!"

Ladybug shushed him gently, straining to hear if his sudden excitement had attracted the boy's parents. When no one showed up, she relaxed a bit. "Ladybug," she answered. "That is my superhero name." She tried to avoid the question about the secret identity with him, not wanting to answer as she hated saying no to children. It was a weakness of hers, one her husband teased her about.

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked, blinking. "So not a fairy?"

She shook her head. "No, not a fairy."

"But I've never read about you in the comics," he said, confused.

"Well, I'm a new superhero," she answered. "And I'm kind of a secret as no one is allowed to see me."

"So why do I see you?" he asked.

She leaned forward with a playful smile. "Because you are a special Little Chaton," she said.

A wide smile broke out across Adrien's face. "Don't worry Ladybug," he said. "I promise I won't tell anyone about you!"

She chuckled. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Do you fight bad guys?" he asked, the fairy book forgotten as he leaned forward, interested in this new story he awaited to hear.

She spent the next two hours telling stories, being careful not to reveal much about her secret life, Tikki and Cat Noir. But Adrien seemed entranced with what she had to say, eyes wide with excitement and anticipation.

There was something about holding the child on her lap, something about the feel of his small body curled up next to hers that sent a joyful feeling running through her. And when he fell asleep, she gently cuddled him in her arms and carried him back to bed.

She gently ran her fingers through his blond hair with a smile, pulling away to let him sleep. But his soft voice pulled him back.

"Ladybug," he asked quietly. "Will you come back?"

She paused, glancing back to him where he lay in his large bed. She smiled. "Of course."

"Promise?" he asked.

She crossed her heart. "Promise."

* * *

She made good on her promise, though she told him that she couldn't visit him every night as she had a job to do. Surprisingly, Adrien understood. "Because you have to beat up bad guys," he said. She had just laughed, running her hand through his hair as she launched into the night.

But his window was always open, but she never saw him hanging out the window anymore, as he trusted her to make good on her promise.

"Should I be worried about him stealing you away from me?" Cat Noir asked as he transformed back into Felix once they were in the safety of their apartment.

She giggled as she dropped her transformation. "Oh Plagg!" Tikki squealed, flying forward before Bridgette got a chance to respond. "Adrien is such a cutie! He is so adorable!"

"So I've heard," Plagg grumbled as he took the cheese Felix offered him. The black kwami flew off with Tikki following after him, gushing about the 'green eyed kitten.'

Felix pulled Bridgette close with a grin once they were alone. "I think I'm losing you to another."

She laughed. "I think I am already lost. He has blond hair that just has a cute curl and big, colorful eyes."

"Blond hair?" Felix hummed. "Sounds like your type."

"It's my weakness," she confessed, leaning towards her husband with a smile.

* * *

She had been worried about not visiting Adrien this week and she wondered if he would be leaning out of his window in search for her. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about his small body dangling out the window as he tried to hold on while searching for her.

She and Cat Noir had wrapped up the night quickly with the ending of a robbery that left her with a cut cheek, but she paid it no mind as she zoomed off toward Adrien's house, just to check on him. She tried to reassure herself that he was probably asleep anyway.

Well, he wasn't hanging out his window, but he was awake, coloring of all things. He had a small smile on his face as he colored, bouncing to a tune that only he could hear in his head. She smiled and would have left if he hadn't looked up at that moment, his smile widening as he scampered over to open his window. "See!" he exclaimed, proud of himself. "I didn't hang out the window!"

She chuckled as she stepped into the room, intending to be there for only a few minutes. "I'm proud of you," she said. "You waited for me."

He nodded happily, opening his mouth to say more when he stopped and stared at her cheek. She frowned, wondering what he was staring at. "You're bleeding," he said, answering her silent question as he reached out to touch her cheek.

Her eyes widened and before she could stop him, his small hand was touching her cheek. "You have an ouchie," he proclaimed with a small frown, cocking his head. "Can I kiss it better?"

She blinked once more. "What?"

"Mommy says that all kisses can make ouchies feel better," he said. "Mommy does it to me all the time."

She smiled at his innocence and determination to help. "That sounds about right."

* * *

During her times with Adrien, she had grown close to the child. He always had some story he wanted to tell her, or hear the stories he wanted her to tell. Their times together usually ended with him falling asleep, not the other way around.

But that changed one night.

It had been a cold night, and Ladybug had always felt tired during those cold months. But she had wanted to visit Adrien as she hadn't seen him all week. The longest she had gone without seeing him was five days, spending an hour with him before leaving.

She had shown up and was greeted by the now seven year old's excitement. She had sat down, feeling her tired head lift somewhat, but it was only briefly.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up on the ground with a blanket on top of her. She lurched forward in surprise, eyes wide as she looked outside to see the night sky slowly changing to dawn.

"Oh no," she muttered, scrambling up. But the blanket tangled up in her legs in her haste, sending her crashing to the ground with a startled yelp. She hastily kicked off the blankets, crawling away in an undignified manner.

"Ladybug?" a tired voice asked, causing her to freeze for a moment before she realized that it was Adrien who had spoken.

"Hi Little Chaton," she answered in a hushed voice, slowly getting to her feet. "Go back to sleep, alright? I have to leave."

Adrien stirred from his bed, rubbing his eyes before laying back down. "Okay," he muttered. "You went to sleep and I gave you my blanket. Didn't want to wake you."

Ladybug was already climbing out the window but paused to spare him a glance with a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered before jumping out of the building.

* * *

It was a decision Bridgette never thought she would make. But here she was, standing in the Agreste manor, dressed in formal attire with her long black hair pulled up in a bun. Felix had been surprised at her sudden decision to get a new job, and as a nanny of all things, but he had not stopped her. But he had voiced his displeasure.

She understood his concern, she really did. But Adrien had simply captured her heart, as most little children did. But Adrien was the first child to see her as Ladybug.

That, and Tikki had encouraged her to get out more than she did. But her civilian life was pretty normal as it was. She went to work, did some shopping, got home to make dinner for her and Felix. Then at night, she would become Ladybug and patrol the city with Cat Noir.

See, busy.

But being a nanny for Adrien, it sounded appealing. She had gone through the background check and showed up on time as she applied for the job. While she did not hold any fantasies that she out of a dozen women would get the job, she could not help but hope. She wanted to be around Adrien more besides sneaking in to spend time with him. She just hoped and prayed that it would work out.

Apparently, some of her Ladybug luck worked for her, that or there was someone out there answering her prayers. Either way, she was happy when she got the job. She practically squealed in delight, jumping around her small living room and jumping on top of a startled Felix, explaining to him what had just happened.

By the look on her husband's startled face, he was unable to make out what she was saying in her excitement. But whatever she was excited about made him happy and that was good enough for him.

So it was with a skip in her step that she showed up at the Agreste manor, eager to get started with Adrien. He had a personality that just seemed to draw her in. He seemed so innocent, yet bright and so sure in what he did.

She nervously tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear as she followed Mrs. Agreste to the room Adrien was in. The place was larger than she thought and she feared for a moment that she would get lost. But Mrs. Agreste was a patient woman as she showed Bridgette the important rooms and what she would need.

"Adrien is not a needy child," Mrs. Agreste said as she lead Bridgette to Adrien's room. "And he is by no means difficult. He just gets lonely sometimes and Gabriel and I are so busy, what with the Fall Fashions coming up. I hate to see my son so alone."

Bridgette just smiled. "I understand. From what I have heard, your son sounds amazing." And she was telling the truth from the bottom of her heart.

Adrien was hunched over a small table, his legs tucked underneath it as he drew, his face scrunched up in concentration. So engrossed in his drawing, he did not seem to notice their presence until his Mother gently ran her fingers through his blond hair.

"Adrien," she started sweetly. "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Adrien tore his gaze away from the pages he had been working on, giving Bridgette a blank stare. But something in his expression changed, one of thoughtfulness. He cocked his head, a small frown on his features. "Are you the nanny?" he asked bluntly.

Bridgette smiled. "I am," she said. She stuck her hand out. "It is a pleasure to meet you, little one."

Adrien regarded her for a moment before a polite smile slid into place. It almost took Bridgette by surprise. He seemed so...professional. Not at all like the bright, energetic young child she was used to. He shook her hand, his grip almost firm for a seven year old.

"Pleased to meet you," he said formally.

"Now Adrien," his Mother admonished. "There is no need for you to speak so formally." She looked up at Bridgette with a tired smile. "His Father has been teaching him to speak formally, for whatever reason."

"Daddy says I'm supposed to do it around strangers," Adrien said.

"Yes, but Bridgette isn't going to be a stranger for long," his Mother said. She looked as if she wished to say more when her phone rang. She looked down with a small frown, glancing back up at Bridgette. "I will be right back," she said, hurrying out of the room to take the important call.

"Don't worry Adrien," Bridgette said with a twinkle in her eye. "I promise I won't dress like a stranger." She gestured to the drawing. "What are you coloring?"

Adrien blinked, looking back down at the figure in red. Her arms were a bit too long for a normal human, but she had black spots covering her whole outfit. What resembled a mask covered her bright blue eyes, her long black hair pulled up. Adrien seemed to have used up most of the red crayons for his drawing.

"It's a secret," Adrien said as he fiddled with a red crayon. "I promised not to tell."

Bridgette smiled. "I love secrets and it's good that you are keeping one to a friend. Do you like to color?"

She was supposed to get to know Adrien a bit more, which she had thought she didn't need to do when she started. But she found out that there was much more to him then she had originally thought. He seemed to warm up to her a bit, which disheartened her to begin with. But she reminded herself that Adrien knew Ladybug, not Bridgette. It would take time.

"He likes to draw those red figures a lot," Mrs. Agreste told her once. "When we asked him who he was drawing, he said it was 'his fairy'." She sighed. "It's good that he has such an imagination."

Bridgette could only smile and nod.

* * *

Bridgette loved kids. She even wanted some of her own, maybe five of them. Her husband wanted three, but she was sure that she could change his mind. But when she married Felix, they had decided to wait a few years as they had only been twenty-four and twenty-three when they married. As the years passed, Bridgette found herself often wondering about motherhood, her heart thumping at the thought of holding her own child that resembled her and Felix. She would get giddy at times, bouncing on her toes so much that it made Tikki laugh in amusement at her Chosens happiness.

But then something happened one night on patrol.

It had started with a man and a pistol and it ended with Felix being rushed to the hospital as Bridgette tried to stop the bleeding with her hands, the red blending in with her suit.

She had been so startled and felt like for the first time that she was actually aware of what was going on. As she sat in the clean room of the hospital room, she was bombarded with the memories of the events. Tikki sensed something amiss with her Chosen and tried to offer comfort in whatever way she could.

There had been four gunshots and a knife. The knife had slashed at her arm, while the one bullet managed to hit Cat Noir as he tried to dismantle the mugger.

It was nothing new, nothing different. She was used to dealing with this as Ladybug and on the rare occasions as Bridgette.

But there was a different thought process now.

What if those four shots, or the knife, had managed to hit a fatal spot? She and Cat Noir could have bled out in the dark and dirty alleyway with no one to help them.

And if there had been a child, waiting for its parents to come home for them, only to wake up in the morning to find that Mommy and Daddy were gone….

The child in Bridgette's mind took the form of a little girl with blond hair that resembled Felix's, with blue eyes that resembled her own. She was staring out the window with wide eyes, tears running down her face as she wondered where her parents were. There was fear and heartache in those blue orbs, confusion and hurt. Had they left her? Did they not want her?

Bridgette felt tears well up in her eyes as she sat in the hospital next to Felix, the images of a daughter, then two, then a son, haunted her.

They would leave behind orphans with no family. The thought left her sick.

So she decided to wait a little longer, as did Felix. Though the sight of a baby at a mother's side would make her rethink her decision at times.

Then she would put on the suit and remember the risks.

Did she want to risk it? What kind of mother would she be if she left in the middle of the night, only to never return? As a young child, she had always dreamed of building a family with her husband. Soon, in high school, her imaginations of a husband were replaced with Felix as she was sure she was going to marry him, despite telling herself it was a crush. But her dream became a reality in no time, giving her hope.

But Ladybug had become a part of her reality. It was a part of her and she forgot it was even there.

But Adrien, he allowed her to grow close to a child without the fear hanging over her. It was not the same, but it would do for now.

* * *

"Let's go to the park," Bridgette said suddenly, putting the book she had been reading down and looking at the now nine-year old she was watching.

Adrien looked up eagerly, but then frowned. "It looks like it will rain," he commented.

"Good thing I brought an umbrella and ponchos," she said with a wink. Adrien let out an excited giggle as he rushed after her, eager to go outside and play.

The rain was nothing more but a drizzle. Adrien splashed in the puddles in his green poncho, a wide smile on his face as the water reached his boots. He kicked the water at Bridgette, causing her to squeal and rush off with Adrien chasing after her, laughing.

They jogged down the sidewalk, avoiding the few people that were actually out in the rain. By the time they stopped at a nearby bakery, their cheeks were flushed and their pants were slightly damp, but they were breathless with laughter.

"There is supposed to be a lot of rain during the week," Bridgette commented as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Adrien chewed on his croissant with a thoughtful look. He swallowed before taking a drink. "Yeah, I just hope it doesn't storm while Mother and Father are away."

Bridgette frowned. "Are you afraid of storms?" she asked.

His face turned a light shade of pink, though he shook his head. "No. It's just...this will be the first time both of my parents are away and I have the house to myself. It's all just so big and lonely sometimes."

Bridgette took his hand. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Like you said, you'll have the whole place to yourself and you could stay up watching movies." She said the last part with a wink.

Despite what she said, she kept an eye on him. And when the worst of the storm hit, she was already on her way to the Agreste manor as Ladybug. But she could not climb through the window in the torrent of rain that came down so hard. So she became Bridgette, dressed in her poncho and standing at the gate, ready to hurry in.

She made some excuse to Natalie that she had forgotten her phone. But the truth was, she was here to see Adrien. She hurried up the stairs, her boots slapping on the cold floor. She knew the way to his room so well that she could go there blindfolded.

She eased into the dark room, her vision adjusting to the dimness as lightning flashed, illuminating the area for a split second. Her ears picked up the sound of a faint whimper, but she was unsure if she heard it. Tikki poked her head out of Bridgette's purse with a small, worried frown. "The closet," the kwami said, pointing.

"Adrien?" she whispered quietly, entering the room and striding toward the closet. She knocked before entering, spotting a huddled form in the back. "Adrien, what's wrong?"

"I want my parents," he whispered softly, huddled in the corner and hiding his face, his hands trembling. "I don't want them to leave."

Bridgette gently took him in her arms, trying to sooth him. "It's alright, Chaton," she said as she carried him out of the room. Despite being nine years old, Adrien was still small and light. But her Ladybug strength made him almost as light as a feather. She gently set him down in bed, only for his arms to latch around her neck.

"I don't want to be alone," he whimpered.

She settled down right next to him, running her fingers through his hair. "Mon Chaton," she said softly. "I'm here. I've got you."

* * *

"I'm surprised, Tikki," Bridgette said as she strolled to her apartment one day. "I have not seen much crime in the past weeks."

Tikki giggled. "That is because word is traveling fast in the crime world that there is someone out there prowling the streets."

Bridgette frowned. "Do they know who?"

Tikki shook her head. "No, they do not. Just wild stories about a black demon and a supposed red fairy."

A red fairy. Well, she could be mistaken for worse.

* * *

Her time with Adrien as Bridgette filled her with joy and excitement. She often took him out to the park or played with him in in the large manor. Mostly, she tried to make sure that he wasn't alone.

One incident in the park had Adrien trying out a skateboard. His smile was so wide as he took off, proud of himself at accomplishing a new skill. Just when they both thought he was getting the hang of it, he tripped over a rock and took a nasty tumble. He let out a cry as he fell, tumbling down the small dip in the hill, skidding to a stop with a pained yell.

"Mon Chaton!" she couldn't help but shout as she rushed to his side immediately, helping him. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw the skinned knee, bits of blood showing through.

Adrien winced and bit his lip but said and did nothing as he clenched his eyes shut, though a tear leaked through. She gently reached out and held him with a small smile. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked softly, a memory coming to mind. "Kisses always make it better."

Adrien let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

* * *

She vaulted into the room with a smile, seeing that Adrien was already waiting for her. "Happy Birthday, Little Chaton," she said.

Adrien grinned as he ran into her arms, hugging her. "Thank you," he said into her shoulder.

"Any plans for today?" she asked. It was still early and normally, Bridgette wouldn't be up at this hour. But she wanted to see Adrien before he left for Spain with his parents for his birthday. When she had gotten up, Felix had rolled over in bed and grumbled how getting up this early was to be outlawed.

"Father want's it to be a surprise," Adrien said with a wide smile. "We leave in the afternoon and I can hardly wait!"

She laughed. "Well, it's not everyday someone turns twelve. One more year and you'll be a teenager!"

Adrien smiled. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to my parents about maybe going to school. It would be nice to make some friends like a normal kid."

Being homeschooled had its benefits, that much Bridgette knew. But being homeschooled alone, as in Adrien's case, was pretty lonely.

"But when I arrive at Spain," Adrien continued. "I promise to show you the pictures!"

She smiled. "I would love that," she said.

"In the meantime," he said with a grin, holding up a DVD case. "Do you want to play a video game?"

She smiled, taking the other control he offered. "Who was winning the last time?"

He stuck his thumb in his direction. "Me," he said smugly.

She scoffed as she jumped over to the couch that was in front of the TV where the game was uploaded. "In your dreams!"

* * *

And Adrien stayed true to his word. He brought so many pictures to show Ladybug that she was unsure how she could see them all in one night. But Adrien was so excited from where he sat next to her, leaning in and showing her the sights and sceneries.

"It all looks so beautiful," she said from where they huddled next to the lamp.

Adrien nodded. "There was so much to do! Mother took me out to eat while Father finished up work. It was funny though because I don't know much Spanish, but Mother translated a little for me."

"Learning Spanish could be a helpful skill," she agreed.

Adrien made a face. "Yeah, but Father wants me to learn Chinese first." He looked up at Ladybug. "Do you speak Chinese?"

Ladybug blinked. "Um, only a little," she admitted. "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if maybe you could teach me," he started shyly.

She laughed. "Oh Chaton," she started. "I am afraid that I would not be much help. I only know a little and I am sure that it is rusty as it is."

He shrugged. "That's okay. You're good at other stuff."

She tilted her head. "Like what?"

He grinned, holding up a book. "Like telling stories."

* * *

Adrien was sitting at his desk, going over what was left of his schoolwork when she entered the room. He looked up at her with his usual smile, only to frown when he noticed how tired she looked.

"Are you okay?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

She smiled that bright smile of hers that he had grown so familiar of. "I'm alright," she said. "But I hear you've got a job."

He chuckled, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah, kinda. My Father wants me to become familiar with the business while I can."

She raised an eyebrow. "At thirteen?"

He blushed. "That's what Mother said. But when Father gets an idea in his head, it's hard to change his mind."

Ladybug pursed her lips. "So modeling?" she asked. "I guess I'll be seeing you everywhere I go."

He laughed. "Which isn't fair since I don't even know who you are."

She giggled. "And that might not be for a while."

He nodded, feeling a twinge of disappointment. "I know."

"It's not that I don't trust you," she said quickly, noticing his disappointment. "I have come to trust you more than I ever thought I would. And I do want to tell you, I really do. But...it's not safe for you."

He nodded once more, smiling softly. "I know." He wondered if he should tell her that he suspected who she was. Maybe some day he would drop a hint and see what she would do. But not today.

"Is modeling what you would like to pursue?" she asked, sitting down right next to him.

He shrugged. "I don't really know," he confessed. "I never really thought about it."

"You're only thirteen," she said swiftly. "You still have plenty of time to figure it out."

He grinned. "I like fencing," he offered.

She matched his grin, her blue eyes twinkling. "I like to paint and I am very handy with a yo-yo."

He laughed. "So I've noticed. What else do you like to do?"

She grew silent, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I like to draw and I love working with children."

He hesitated. "So...is it something you make a living off of?"

She hummed. "Maybe."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, keep your secrets, fairy," he teased.

"Oh Little Chaton," she teased back. "You don't even know half the secrets I keep."

He smiled back at her, silently disagreeing with her, wanting so badly to tell her that he already figured out one of her secrets.

* * *

She was alone this time, running and leaping across rooftops in an old, abandoned part of town. The buildings around didn't look too stable at all, which caused her to worry. She and Cat Noir had decided to go separate ways and divide the city in half, hoping to finish up this patrol a bit faster. The weather was cold and was already making her drowsy, but she pushed on. She was really looking forward to falling into her bed and snuggling up with her husband, something he enjoyed. It was funny, but he always looked forward to the cold weather as it meant she would seek him out for cuddles and comfort, as if she didn't do that enough already. But he never grew tired of it.

Her yo-yo spun out and she swung over onto a low roof, growing still as she stared at the dark lone figure below. She frowned as she observed the strange person. Nothing too odd, but she still had a weird feeling in her gut, something she had come to trust.

It was not the fact that this person was doing anything suspicious. It was the fact that this person was rather large and continued to grow.

A pit of fear began to grow inside of her as she watched the figure grow in size as a dark aura surrounded the person. When the aura vanished, a figure with many legs stood in its place. The figure slowly turned before looking up sharply, its many red eyes focusing on her.

The pit of fear grew as she stared at the creature that was slowly making its way towards her. Somehow, she was witnessing a cross between a creature and a human being who seemed aware of her presence.

A spider, a ladybugs natural enemy.

She leaped into action as a web shot out from the large, spider figure. She spun around, unable to push away the fear rushing through her. She let out a gasp as the spider dropped down on all eight of its legs and chased after her. She could not help but let out a scream as she broke out into a run, her sudden fear giving her speed.

"Cat Noir!" she shouted as she ran, pulling out her yo-yo. "I need help! There's some kind of...spider creature! Hurry!" She let out a yelp as a webbing shot over her head. She closed her yo-yo before her husband could even respond. Pulling her arm back, she flung her weapon and zipped off and onto a rooftop. It was there she continued running.

She did not know what to do! Was this some kind of advanced costume? If so, then why was she so afraid? Did have anything to do with the fact that she was Ladybug and therefore inherited some traits of the red beetle?

It made sense in some way. She was sensitive to the cold, and Cat Noir did hate the rain, just as cats did. But at this point, she'd take any explanation as a reason behind her fear gave her a clear head.

She ducked into an abandoned building, dropping her transformation and huddling down in the dark, hoping as Bridgette that the fear of spiders would go away, but it didn't. She held Tikki close, listening for the spider creature. "Tikki," she whispered. "What is that?"

Tikki wore a look of worry on her face. "Oh Bridgette, I wish this didn't have to happen."

Bridgette frowned, concerned. "What? What is it?"

And it was then Bridgette learned about akumas and corrupted kwamis and the main reason Plagg and Tikki had been activated.

"We could not be sure we'd ever find Nooroo again," Tikki explained. "But that...spider," she shivered. "That spiders presence confirms that Nooroo and his miraculous is being used for evil."

Bridgette frowned, though she was glad to have an explanation that gave her a target. "So how do I stop it?"

Tikki looked at her. "You have to cure it," she said.

Bridgette and Tikki hid in the dark waiting and watching as Tikki explained how to capture and cleanse an akuma.

Once Bridgette had it figured out, it seemed easy. But why did it have to be spiders!

She let out a shaky breath as she activated Tikki once more, her Ladybug suit filling her with confidence. "Still no Cat Noir," she muttered, looking around. She left the safety of the abandoned building before climbing up onto the rooftops.

That proved to be a mistake as she stepped onto something white and sticky.

The fear and panic returned as she looked up to see the spider akuma advance toward her. She activated her yo-yo, trying to remind herself that this was just a human being taken advantage of by another human being. But the many red eyes staring at her was making it difficult to see that logic.

The akuma charged forward and she could not help but let out a scream as the fear came in full force. But in that moment, a dark figure crashed into the akuma, kicking it off the roof. The creature let out a howl as it fell, the sound of its body hitting the ground doing little to sooth Ladybug's sudden panic.

"What was that thing? Are you alright?" Cat Noir demanded as he rushed toward her, trying to help free her from the webbing. But she stopped him by embracing him, his warmth and the strength of his arms calming her racing heart. She then pulled him in for a kiss, feeling her husband's arms tighten around her, as if never wanting to let her go.

"Thank you," she said quickly as she broke the kiss, resting her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry." He just held her, though she knew he sought answers to the strange creature he had just saved her from. "Spiders eat Ladybugs," she explained, shaking.

His eyes widened. "He tried to eat you?" he demanded.

She let out a shaky laugh. She honestly didn't know how to answer that. Would the akuma eat her? She didn't want to find out. "It's an akuma," she explained in a rush, repeating everything Tikki had told her.

"So you have to cleanse it-" But Cat Noir was cut off when a sudden shriek filled the air. They both stumbled back as the spider leapt back onto the rooftop, its red eyes gleaming.

With Cat Noir at her side once more, Ladybugs fear was diminished somewhat. Cat Noir activated Cataclysm and used it to free her from the webbing. Now free, she leapt forward with her yo-yo out as both she and her partner attacked the akuma.

Something silver flashed in her vision and she caught sight of a necklace stuck on the spiders neck. Her eyes widened. "The necklace!" she shouted. "That is where the akuma is hidden!"

"Right!" Cat Noir shouted. "Come at me, bug face!" he shouted at the akuma. The spider turned on him, webbing shooting out. Cat Noir nimbly avoided the shots, distracting the creature long enough for Ladybug to act. She ran forward before dropping into a slide, shoving back her fear as she slid underneath the akuma. Her fingers wrapped around the necklace and broke off the chain.

"Got it!" she shouted as she leapt to her feet. But the spider turned towards her, dizzy from the loss of the necklace. Ladybug stumbled back, trying to avoid the edge of the roof. Cat Noir leapt forward, only for the akuma to shot out a webbing and trap him to the roof. "Ladybug!" he shouted in fear, watching as the akuma stumbled towards her.

But Ladybug jumped off the roof, keeping a firm grip on the necklace and pulling her yo-yo out, ready to swing out of the spiders grip.

But something sticky pulled her back as it made contact with her leg. She let out a scream as she lost her momentum and fell, her body slamming onto a side of the building as she dangled from the roof. Her fingers slipped and she dropped her yo-yo, though she managed to hold onto the akuma. The spider chose that moment to drop the webbing and Ladybug's heart leapt into her throat as she fell towards the approaching, harsh ground.

* * *

Cat Noir let out a scream as he watched his Ladybug fall. He could hear her scream as the spider took a hold of her in its web.

He struggled against the webbing that held him trapped, tears falling down his face. He was aware of the warning beeps his ring was giving off, but he could bring himself to care less.

His wife was in danger; his partner needed him. He pulled his arm free, his hands forming into claws as he rushed forward.

* * *

Ladybug groaned as she struggled to move, pain exploding in the area where her ribs were. Her right leg gave off a sharp pain, but she ignored it as she crawled toward the red shine that was her yo-yo. Still clutching the necklace, she reached and broke the charm, a black butterfly breaking free. Remembering what Tikki had told her, she snatched it with her yo-yo, a white light emerging and cleansing the bug. She could not bring herself to speak as she watched the now white butterfly flitter away, cleansed.

She let out a broken sigh as she tried to move, her eyes suddenly catching sight of a sudden, dark figure. At first, she feared it was the akuma, but this figure was clothed differently, wielding a staff.

She was aware of the dark figure approaching her, his dark presence filling her with dread. She deactivated Tikki, the red kwami emerging from the earrings with a look of panic and confusion. "Bridgette? What-"

Bridgette spat out a mouthful of blood, cringing at the taste. "Here," she croaked out, unclipping her earrings. "Take them."

Tikki's eyes widened, as if that was even possible. "No! You need them!"

"I cannot...let you get taken like Nooroo," she said, struggling to form words. "Please...I'll find you. Take them." She shoved the earrings at the red kwami, who was forced to hold them in her arms.

"Ladybug," the figure said, his voice cold. "I did not think it would be this easy."

"Take them," Bridgette said, her eyes wide with fear, pleading. Tikki could only look at her Chosen with equal fear before she vanished into the dark, away from the man that was now approaching Bridgette.

"Ladybug!" a familiar voice screamed. The man's head jerked upward as Cat Noir crashed into him, forcing him away from Bridgette. She forced herself to rise to her feet, letting out a whimper as she staggered forward and into the building. Maybe she could find Tikki and transform to help Cat Noir. She had to. Whoever this man was, she was not letting her partner face him alone.

* * *

Dark butterflies swarmed over Cat Noir, causing him to let out a scream of frustration. He tried to focus on something in the dark mass, trying to find and locate his partner. But he could not see anything in the haze of the storm.

Just as quickly as the butterflies had appeared, they retreated, leaving him blinking and dazed. The masked man stood before him, draped in shadows. "I must say, Cat Noir," the man started. "You are not an easy person to find."

Cat Noir let out a hiss, charging forward, aware that his ring was giving off its last, final warning 'beep.'

But the mass of butterflies came out once more at the man's command, but they did not attack Cat Noir as before. Instead, they swarmed the building. Cat Noir sharply spun around to stare in horror as the butterflies somehow managed to prod at the weak points of the old, abandoned building.

The building, in response, crumbled beneath the onslaught.

"No!" Cat Noir screamed, rushing forward despite the shaking of the ground and the dust that suddenly left him blind. He barely even noticed when his ring lost power, transforming him back into Felix. He scrambled upward, his limbs weak but his panic and fear forcing him to go on. "Ladybug!"

He let out a scream of rage as he turned, hands balled into fists as he faced the masked man, but the villain was gone, leaving Felix alone in his nightmare that was now a reality.

* * *

 _She was aware of someone pulling her out; someone cold and dark. His hold was not gentle and his presence was not warm. He hulled her upward, ignoring the whimper of pain that escaped her mouth as they both vanished into the night._

* * *

Felix searched and dug until his hands bled. His tears had dried up with the dust that stung his eyes, but he kept going, calling out her name and shoving rocks and piles of debris out of the way.

He only stopped for a brief moment when Tikki showed up, weak and barely holding on to the earrings she carried. Once Felix held her and the earrings in his hands, the red kwami vanished, confirming his worst fears.

But he still refused to give up, even when the cops showed up and tried to coax him away. It ended up with him being dragged off and sent to have his injuries checked as he screamed and cried out, his eyes staring at the fallen building that had crushed his wife.

* * *

Adrien noticed her absence. She failed to show up and climb through his windows. She was gone and he did not know why.

Bridgette was also gone. She had failed to show up for work. Despite trying to contact her husband, Mrs. Agreste was meet with a silent landline.

The dread and sense that something was wrong only grew for him. It spread to the point where he felt sick and could not eat.

He was not a fool. He had been able to place in the facts and see the similarities. Bridgette was Ladybug, his red fairy.

And they were both gone.

He would walk the streets in the hopes of spotting her in broad daylight. But he knew his efforts would be fruitless. But he could not stand to do nothing. It left him feeling hopeless. But he knew he was not succeeding in much.

So, he made the firm decision one night to crawl out his window at night. Such an act always seemed to draw her in, but this time, Adrien would use it as a way to escape and look for her in the dead of night. He knew she worked at night, patrolling in the dark.

He had one foot placed out of the window when a dark shadow fell over him. His heart leaped in fear for a moment before he was filled with hope. Was it her? Had she come back after all? Maybe now, he would tell her what had him so worried and she would laugh, chasing all his fears away and say, "Silly Little Chaton."

But looking up into those pale, grey eyes that stared at him, his hope shattered.

The dark, cat-like figure grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and all but shoved him back into his room. Adrien stumbled for a bit, stunned. He turned sharply just in time to see the cat man slinking out.

"Wait!" Adrien cried out, running forward. "Ladybug, do you know where she is?"

The man turned his cold, grey eyes on him, a look of pain flashing through him. For a moment, Adrien did not want to know now, he did not want his sudden fears to be confirmed.

But before he could take back his question, the man spoke. "She's dead."

With those simple words and the man's sudden disappearance, Adrien crumbled to the ground with a sharp, anguished cry.

* * *

 _She was surrounded by darkness, pain her only feeling at the moment, along with fear as questions burned in her mind._

 _A lone figure approached her, cold and mocking. He had pulled her out of the rubble and saved her from death. Yet she could not bring herself to be grateful._

* * *

Adrien stumbled from his room the next morning, feeling worn and empty. But he needed to seek his parents out, he needed to find them. But he stopped at the edge of the stairs when he noticed a tall, pale blond haired man speaking with his parents. All their faces were grim and his Mother's shoulders were shaking, but Adrien could not hear what they were saying.

The man nodded stiffly before leaving, but Adrien did not get a clear look at his face. In that moment, his Father looked up and wore an expression of sympathy as he stared up at Adrien. He reached out his hand, beckoning for him to join them. His Mother spun around, eyes wide with unshed tears. "Oh Adrien," she choked out, rushing to him and enveloping him in a hug.

"Mama," he whimpered, clinging to her. "What happened? Who was that man?"

He heard his Mother let out a deep, shaky breath, but she could not bring herself to speak. "That was Bridgette's husband," his Father said, coming forward.

The next words they said sent Adrien into another wave of despair as his suspicions were confirmed. His grief increased tenfold as he realized what this all meant.

No one knew what was the cause for his sudden despair and he could not tell them. He moved around the halls of his house like a ghost, drained and empty. Ladybug, his fairy and second mother, was gone.

Dead.

It was enough to send him into another round of sobs.

His Mother held him without question, trying to sooth him despite not knowing what else ailed him. He just clung to her, not wanting to let her go, glad that he still had her with him.

A year passed and he managed to pull himself together, barely. No one knew what he felt and no one understood, save for that strange cat man. Did he know Ladybug? Did he mourn for her just as Adrien did? Questions flew through his mind. How did it happen? How did she die? Did she suffer? Was she alone?

More importantly, did her killer pay for what he had done to her?

He thought he would be okay as the months dragged on. He no longer cried himself to sleep and his heart did not hurt as much. But he still felt that empty space in his heart, the place where his red fairy used to fill. He would watch his window, hoping she would leap through with that smile on her face and banish all his fears. But she never did.

Then he was fourteen, and his Mother vanished.

It came like a sharp blow, like the universe was mocking him and snatched his Mother away. This time, there were no tears, only a sudden emptiness that left him weak. Why? Why would she leave?

His heart hurt once more, and he crumbled beneath the strain.

* * *

 _She did not move, she did nothing as he left. It was the same thing all over again. He had nursed her back to health, no matter how hard she fought._

 _He wanted something, something she no longer had. Something she would never give him._

* * *

School. It was a fresh start and a marvelous way for him to escape the cold building he called home. The bright nature of the students filled him with new energy and a new area. It was his escape from his Mother's and Bridgette's absence.

He made new friends, learned new things. He learned to smile a real smile and laugh from the heart. It felt good to do so with his new group of friends.

And then one morning, the newspapers were filled with headlines of a Black Cat and a red figure prowling the streets of Paris at night. His heart leaped in his chest as he could only stare at the blurred image of the red figure. Was it her? Was she alive?

But the cat man had said she was dead! Was this someone else?

Whatever it was, Adrien wanted answers.

He became obsessed with whatever news he could glean from his new friend, Alya, who seemed to have all the intel on these new heros. It came to the point where Nino had joked about him having a crush on the red figure. He did not answer, a faint blush warming his cheeks. He failed to notice Marinette's thoughtful expression.

Then an akuma happened and they all got a clear view of the two heros. The Black Cat looked imposing and fierce, his blond hair pale, almost white, his grey eyes narrowed as he fought.

But the red girl, she was not his Ladybug. She was too young and Adrien's hopes were once again shattered.

He was filled with sadness, and then confusion that tinged into anger. How could they replace her? What happened to her?

He tried to run after the Black Cat, but he could not catch the elusive heros. He was filled with frustration and despair.

The akumas kept coming, but the two heros were always there.

And then, there was nothing. No akumas, no Black Cat or red fairy. No activity, and that did not sit well with Adrien. The pit of dread was back, and it was growing until he feared it would consume him.

He thought he had escaped it, escaped that horrible feeling. But he had not. It was there, latching onto him.

Then he received a strange, red and black box. Upon opening it, he found a silver ring.

And a flying cat.

He could only stare in complete shock as the tiny cat-looking creature introduced itself as Plagg, a kwami who granted the power of destruction.

Apparently, Adrien was chosen to step in as the new Cat Noir.

He frowned. "You mean the Black Cat?"

Plagg's expression changed to one of grief, and it was then Adrien suddenly knew without being informed what had happened.

The previous Cat Noir was dead.

Dead. Just like the last Ladybug.

Only this new Ladybug needed his help, she needed him.

* * *

 _The walls that had been so cold and familiar crumbled around her. She scrambled up as the foundation shook and sunlight peeked through. Hope threatened to push forward at the thought of freedom as her eyes narrowed in determination._

 _She was getting out of here. She was leaving._

* * *

Uncertainty filled him and continued to for days. He had yet to transform into Cat Noir, not knowing what to do or how to approach the situation. What of the new Ladybug? If the previous Cat Noir was now deceased, he doubted she would react well to a replacement.

When he voiced his fears to Plagg, the kwami had responded with simple words. "You're not replacing him. All my cats are unique. The previous Cat Noir thought you were a good match, so let's prove him right."

Those last words had unsettled him. If the previous Cat Noir had thought him to be a good match, did that mean he had known Adrien? It was possible, as Adrien had figured out that Bridgette was Ladybug. Or he assumed she was.

But asking Plagg was pointless, as the kwami had stated that it was not his job to tell Adrien about any of the previous Ladybugs.

But still, he waited, still unsure. The ring flashed on his finger for days, almost goading him.

The akumas suddenly got worse and Ladybug was alone as she battled. She clearly appeared to be struggling, almost at her wits end as she fought. Even on TV, Adrien could see how drained she was as she fought not only for her city, but for her life as well, and guilt swarmed in him.

"Where is that Black Cat guy?" Alya asked once at school, her face scrunched up as she watched the latest video of the akuma attack. "Ladybug clearly needs help!"

The guilt stabbed at him again, painful this time. He could only look away, shame building up.

"Maybe he ditched her," Nino offered.

Alya snorted. "Maybe. What a coward."

"He's not a coward," a soft voice said sharply. Adrien looked to stare at Marinette, noticing how worn she looked. She seemed to not have gotten any proper sleep at all, her face pale and her eyes red.

"He is not a coward," Marinette snapped once more, glaring at anyone who dared to defy her. She then got up, stumbling away and running into the girls bathroom, hands covering her face. But not before Adrien caught the small tears trailing down her face. Alya ran after her friend, leaving Adrien alone with his guilt.

* * *

 _She had stumbled out after much effort and digging, the sudden sunlight causing her to blink. The cracks and damage to the building had been bad, but not bad enough to crash down on her._

 _She stilled had to dig her way out. But that was easy._

 _She regained her balance and set her sights on the direction of a building she was familiar with. Clutching her wounded arm, she stumbled forward, ignoring the pain._

* * *

Plagg never said anything, never accused him of stalling. But he could tell the kwami was impatient and frustrated and it served to strengthen Adrien's resolve.

No, the previous Cat Noir was not a coward and neither was Adrien.

That's why when the next akuma attack came around, Adrien transformed without hesitation.

* * *

 _She collapsed in the doorway, but kept her gaze straight. The short, dark haired man looked up in surprise. But she only had eyes for the pale, bloodied, blond haired man in his arms._

 _She did not survive all of this, just to lose him too. She would not let him go._

* * *

She was defenseless as the akuma towered over her. She looked tired, as if she had given up. But he heard her scream, her broken cry.

"Cat Noir!"

He answered. He lashed out with his claws, swiping at the akuma and sending it stumbling away from Ladybug.

Plagg's instructions echoed in his ears. Break the akuma, capture the butterfly and allow Ladybug to cleanse it.

He did just that, breaking it and capturing the dark bug in his hands. He was not prepared for the dark energy seeping through his hands, but he quickly approached the young Ladybug, hesitant.

"My Lady," he started, clearing his throat, unsure how he should have addressed her. "Are you alright?"

She said nothing as he held out his hands the akuma was trapped in. But that seemed to snap her into action, her yo-yo coming out and trapping the butterfly, a small light seeping through it before a pure white bug flew out.

At that moment, Ladybug slumped down, as if all her energy was sapped away. He had a chance to look at her, noting that she seemed young, maybe around his age. Her hair was short and pulled back in pigtails. Her eyes though were a dull blue that were once bright with life and eagerness.

He was overcome with the sudden urge to bring that life and eagerness back into those wide eyes.

He settled down right next to her, fiddling with his hands. "I'm...uh...I'm your partner," he started awkwardly. "My kwami sent me."

Emotions suddenly flickered over the girl's masked face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged herself, sniffling. He pulled back, not wanting to be the reason for her distress, but it seemed like he was at the moment.

"I should have been with him," he heard her choke out, her small body trembling. He did not need to think too hard on who she was talking about.

Did she see him as a replacement? Did she resent him for taking the previous Cat Noir's place?

She sobbed, a pitiful sight as she mourned once more and he felt his throat clench up as he was forced to think about who he had also lost as well. Before he could dwell on it any longer, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, blue meeting green. In that moment, he thought back to his red fairy who had visited him, who had become his friend all those years. Here he was, offering and willing to help. He would not let this Ladybug down. This time, he would protect her.

The girl let out a shaky breath, trying to compose herself. Then she held out her gloved hand. He felt a flicker of hope flash through him as he took her hand, his grip gentle yet firm, just as his father had taught him.

"Nice to meet...you," she said, her voice soft. Whether it was from the crying or if it was natural, he had yet to learn.

He tilted his head, concern showing through his eyes. "Are you...alright?" he asked.

To his surprise, she let out a choked laugh, more tears spilling down her face. He cursed himself for even asking that question in the first place, wondering how he could make her feel better, but her hold on his hand tightened as if not wanting to let go.

"I hope so," she said, looking up at him with a worn smile. "I hope so."

* * *

She never left his side, brushing her hands through his matted, blond hair. There had been nights when she feared the worst, that he wouldn't pull through. But he did, he fought against the horrors and clawed his way through like the cat he was. But he did not emerge without any casualties. Despite the doctors efforts, Felix would forever walk with a limp. The thought of her husband permanently injured in any way nearly sent her into tears, but she knew they would figure something out for him, they always did.

The hospital room was dark as she had closed the blinds, save for the little light that came from the lamp at the bedside.

He stirred in his sleep, his grey eyes fluttering open for just a brief moment. "Bridgette," he whispered.

Tears pooled down her face as she held his hand. She nodded at her husband. "Yes, I'm here."

Her captivity for the past two years had been painful, not only because of the injuries, but because she was aware that her absence was hurting Felix. He had thought her dead, he had mourned for her and grieved.

As did Adrien. She would have to visit him later. Goodness, he would be sixteen right about now. More tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about all she had missed.

Felix's Cataclysm had destroyed her prison without him even realizing it. He had set her free from the fortress Hawk-Moth had placed her in. Though she had no known what Hawk-Moth had kept her for, she did know he wanted their Miraculouses

Her hand tightened around Felix's as the thought occurred to her. Well, not on her watch. She wouldn't let Hawk-Moth get anywhere close to the Ladybug earrings and the Black Cat's ring.

"I missed you," Felix said softly, his eyes drifting closed once more. She smiled through her tears and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek, pulling back to look at his peaceful, sleeping expression.

The door to the hospital room slowly swung open to reveal a short, Chinese man. Bridgette looked up but did not move, not wanting to leave Felix's side for an instant. Master Fu, however, seemed to understand this and pulled up a chair to sit on Felix's other side.

He nodded with a small smile. "Ladybug," he greeted warmly. "Welcome back."


End file.
